Lust to Love
by SailorJupiter-SetoKaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba rescues a girl only to end up raping her. Rated R for rape, violence, language, romance and lemon in a few chapters.
1. The Rescue

**Chapter 1: The Rescue**

            Seto Kaiba was walking through the streets of a city in the Middle East after having a successful meeting with another company that had agreed to expand his gaming products in their country.  He couldn't wait to get back to the airport for it was extremely hot under the mid-day sun.

            "Why can't they have some decent transportation in this part of town?" he wondered.

            A small stand selling cool exotic drinks invited Seto to walk towards it.  He purchased a drink from the booth and left quite a bit of change for the seller.  Comfort was taken under the cool shade of the booth and he watched the passing people.  Across the street, Seto noticed a building in which several men were leaving and entering, recognizing it as a place where women sold themselves.

            "No!  You can't take me here!" a teenage girl shouted as she struggled from the grasp of a large man.  Seto watched her break free and start to run.  The man pulled out a small tranquillizer and shot her with it.  Seto sprung forward and caught the girl before she fell to the ground.

            "Move out of the way, punk," the bulky man shouted.

            "What are you trying to do with her?" Seto demanded.

            "It's none of your business."

            "Why are you trying to take her to that house?" he asked, this time pulling out his wallet and handing him some money.  "This is for information."

            "The girl's parents died when she was very small.  We took her in, but now we can't afford her.  She'll have to work as a prostitute to pay us the money she owes us."

            "What if you sold the girl to me?"

            "I doubt that you could pay now for what she owes."

            "Name your price."

            "You're from Japan, right?"

            "Yes."

            "What is equivalent to three million yen.  They can exchange it at the airport."

            "It's a deal."

            Seto carried the girl in his arms as he and the man headed towards the airport.  Once there, the money was exchanged and given to the man for the girl.

            "Congratulations boy.  You've just bought yourself a whore.  I'll warn you though; she's a feisty one-likes to fight."

            Seto stood in silence as the man walked away filled with glee at his newfound riches.  A few minutes later, the girl awoke from her sleep and clambered out of Seto's arms.

            "Why am I at the airport?  And who are you?" she asked sternly.

            Seto was started to see that her eyes were light in colour but then noticed that her entire appearance was lighter than that of a Middle Eastern.

            "That man you were with sold me to you and you are to come with me to Japan.  You won't have to work in that place."

            "Thank you."

            He bought first class tickets for the two of them before they boarded the plane.  Having never been in flying vehicle before, the girl could not conceal her excitement so Seto let her sit near the window.  As she gazed upon the world below growing smaller and smaller, he examined her appearance.  She had long, thick, red-brown hair that rippled down her back like waves in the desert sands.  Her eyes were the colour of amethysts shining like violet crystals as the sunlight bounced off of them through the window.  Tall and muscular was her figure and Seto couldn't help but notice her large breasts.  The more he looked at her, the stronger a lust for her grew.  It came to the point where he had to force himself not to touch her and thoughts dawned over his mind of them being joined together.  He was glad he had paid for this girl instead of leaving her to several men a day.

            A few hours later, they arrived in Japan.  Seto showed and got his passport stamped.

            "What about the girl?"

            Seto handed the man five million yen.

            "For your silence."

            The man allowed Seto and the girl to pass, amazed at his luck.  They walked to a long black limousine and entered, taking them to the Kaiba Mansion.


	2. The Rape

**Chapter 2:  The Rape**

            "I never asked you your name," Seto said.

            "My name is Ryuko.  What's yours?"

            "Seto Kaiba."

            The girl looked up in surprise.

            "Kaiba?  The teenage CEO of KaibaCorp?  I recognize you now…"

            "Yes, that's me."

            The limousine continued to drive until it stopped in front of a very large mansion.

            "Is this your house?  It's beautiful!"

            "Hmm."

            One of the large front doors opened and a twelve year old boy with long black hair came running out.

            "Seto!  Your home!" he said, throwing his arms around Seto's waist.

            "Mokuba.  I'm glad to see you again."

            Ryuko smiled as she watched the two boys hug each other.

            "Ryuko, this is my brother Mokuba.  Mokuba, this is Ryuko.  She's going to be working for us a bit."

            "Really?  Are you going to cook for us?  The cook we have now is horrible."

            "I guess.  I'm actually pretty good with cooking and I like to cook…"

            "So yes, she is our new cook."

            Later on in the day, Mokuba revealed to Seto that he had been invited to spend the night at a friend's house to which Seto permitted him to go.

            "Perfect," he thought.  "While I am glad to be home again with my brother, Ryuko owes me something that I would prefer Mokuba not to be in the house."

            Ryuko made dinner for Seto and served him in one of the smaller dining rooms.

            "Please sit down," he requested after she had placed food onto his plate.  She sat down obediently.

            "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

            "I didn't know if I was allowed to."

            "Of course you are."

            Ryuko piled food high onto her plate and ate hungrily.  Seto continued to look at her as he ate slowly, thinking about what he had planned later in the night.  When the meal concluded, Seto stood up, Ryuko following.

            "May I show you to your room?"

            "Yes, please."

            The girl followed Seto up several flights of stairs and through many hallways before they came to a large and nicely decorated room.  The boy walked into it and she followed.

            "This is your room," announced Seto.

            "Thank you so much.  You have been so kind and generous in the way you are letting me work and stay her.  You're letting me experience a much better lifestyle…"

            "Of course there is something else I expect in return."

            Seto closed the door and locked it.  Then, making his way toward Ryuko, he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

            "Just one night," he requested.

            "What do you mean?"

            Ryuko felt Seto's mouth sucking her neck and his hot saliva dripping down her shirt.

            "No…" she whispered as she tried to back away.

            "No one says 'no' to me."

            "Please Seto, no…"

            "What way is that to address me?" he raised his voice.  "You will refer to me as 'Master.'  Got it?"

            He threw off his long white trench coat and flung it to the floor, then walking towards the so that she backed away.  Ryuko fell backwards onto the bed.  Seto climbed up and put either of his legs beside hers.  Leaning over her, he kissed her again.

            "Did you honestly think that I'd just let you work here.  I paid a lot of money for you and now I'm going to get what I deserve."

            He ripped open Ryuko's shirt and then his own, throwing both to the side of the bed.  The girl's breasts were released as Seto undid the three clasps behind her back.  She struggled to get up but Seto was leaning over her so that she couldn't.  His mouth was brought to the tip of her breast and he swirled his tongue around making the tip harden.  When this happened, he began to suck again as he had to her neck, leaving large bruises as he moved back and forth between the peaks in her chest.  Ryuko bit the inside of her mouth every time she felt the warm drool dripping down her back so as not to let out a moan.

            "I'm not going to cry," she told herself.  "I can't.  That would only show him that I'm weak.  But he's trying to rape me.  I thought I was going to be safe, and now this!"

            A single tear slid down her face as Seto continued to move back and forth.  She mustered up her strength and threw him off.

            "Please!  I beg of you not to do this to me!  Please!"

            "Why should I listen to you?"

            "Please!"

            Seto pulled off her skirt, stockings, shoes, and underwear, leaving her defenselessly naked.  Without warning, he stuck two if his fingers inside if her.  She screamed and clenched her legs together.

            "I see that you cannot suppress your pleasure," he smirked.

            "This is not pleasure…"

            She screamed again as he inserted another finger.  This time she started to move her hips around involuntarily.  Seto pulled his hand away from her groin and took off the rest of his clothes.  Ryuko started to get up again and move away from him but he caught her and forced her back to the bed once more.  He licked her chin with his hot wet tongue before sticking it into her mouth again, parting her legs with his string arms at the same time.  As he inserted his large erection into her she screamed and moaned horribly, tears streaking her face.  Seto bucked his hips against hers, his excitement and desire wildly gaining.

            Ryuko's face was soon soaked with Seto's mouth water and every time she tried to get up by pressing her hips upward; her rapist only grew more frantic with desire.  She felt sick to her stomach and completely exhausted.

            "Why is he doing this to me?" she thought.  "Why me?"

            Finally, Seto's stamina wore out and he pulled himself out of her.  The sight of her crying with black and blue hickeys all over her neck and breasts made him laugh.

            "I…hate…you," she managed to say in short breaths.

            "Don't hate me Ryuko.  You owed me that."

            "I did not.  I never agreed to that."

            "You act as if this is first time you've ever had sex with a guy."

            "That's because it was!  And I didn't even want to!" she yelled.

            A hard punch came flying into Seto's jaw, tears still streaming down her face.

            "I hate you.  You're sick.  You know, I thought I was safe here, but no!  I get raped by the guy who saved me!  I'm leaving tomorrow!"

            "You can't," he said angrily.  "You're an illegal alien in this country, and besides, I might want you again."

            "I hate you!  Go away!  I never want to see you again!"

            Seto put his garments back on again.

            "There are clothes for you in the dresser and bureau.  You will be locked in this room at all time.  Expect me to come to you every morning and night."

            Right before he left the room, he gave a final wet kiss to the girl.     


	3. Ryuko's Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Ryuko's Thoughts**

            "I hate him," Ryuko repeated in her mind over and over again.  Tears fell like Niagara Falls down her cheeks.  She held her hand her hand under her crotch to prevent the mixture of excessive discharge and semen from spilling onto and down her legs.  Once inside of the bathroom, she laid a few towels on the cold tile floor and let the sticky liquid leak out of her as she washed her hands.

            "I can believe that bastard did that to me.  I hate him so much."

            She rubbed her neck and breasts in the places where discolorations appeared and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her body.

            "I swear that I'll never let him touch me like that again," she vowed to herself.  "I hate him.  I hope he dies."

            After her shower, she opened up the medicine cabinet to find a sharp pair of scissors.  Ryuko held out her wrist and with a quick slash, she cut herself.  Again.  And again.  She ended up slitting her wrist several times releasing her anger and hate with each cut.  She wanted to kill herself so that Seto couldn't take satisfaction from her again, but deep inside of her heart, she knew that she truly wanted to live.

            Ryuko found a set of pajamas to which she wore to bed.  She fell asleep with her left wrist dripping with blood, wishing that she would not awake to serve Seto Kaiba in the morning.   


	4. Seto's Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Seto's Thoughts**

            "What have I done?" thought Seto as he entered his room.  "I raped her.  Defiled her.  She offered to work here even thought I would have let her stay here for nothing, and I took advantage of her.  I made her cry.  Humiliated her.  And I laughed at her.  Why did I do all of this to her?"

            Seto covered himself with his blankets but could not fall asleep.  He imagined himself in Ryuko's situation; defenseless, rescued, trusting someone, and being raped.  The last imagination he spent thinking of in detail.  A man pushing him into a room, stripping themselves of their clothes, forcing himself into him, and afterwards laughing at his pain.  Seto held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

            "I can't believe I did that.  How could I have been so stupid?  Why couldn't I control myself?  Will she ever forgive me?"

            His nose tingled as he felt his eyes tingle with tears.  He blinked to hold them back and put a hand to his swollen jaw, the place where Ryuko had punched him.

            "I deserved this.  A lot more than this.  She would have every right to rip me to pieces.  I destroyed her inside.  I thought it was funny when I gave her those bruises, the whole time, and afterwards…

            "I am so sorry Ryuko," he found himself saying aloud.

            "Now that this happened," he thought again.  "I feel myself beginning to like her.  Not from the pleasure I received earlier, but from feeling sorry for her.  And it would serve me right to fall in love, not lust, with her and she should hate me to her death.  I'm sorry Ryuko.  I'm really sorry." 


	5. Apology

**Chapter 5: Apology**

            The next morning Seto awoke from an almost sleepless night.

            "Ryuko," he whispered.

            The KaibaCorp CEO arose from his bed and made his way to the girl's room.  He knocked on the door but there was no answer.  After a few more knocks, he unlocked the door and entered.  Ryuko was fast asleep.

            "I still can't believe what I did to her.  Before yesterday, I would have never thought about doing that to anyone…"

            Seto sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of one of the drawers to write Ryuko a letter.

            _Dear Ryuko,_

_                        Please read this.  I am so sorry about what happened last night.  It was not right of me to take advantage of you when you trusted me.  I don't know what made me do that.  I promise that I will never harm you like that again.  I just ask for your forgiveness.  Yesterday I lusted for you and could not contain myself.  Today I love you, not because of your body, but for what you went through.  You're still alive and you show strength for that.  Please forgive me, Ryuko.  I am so sorry._

_                                                                                                            -Seto Kaiba_

            Seto reread the letter.  It sounded really corny, but this was something that couldn't be said in a few words.  He got up and stood beside Ryuko's bed, stroking her long hair gently.  There was blood on pillow where her head rested and on the sheets nearby.  Seto traced the blood to her wrist where he was surprised, yet, not so much surprised to see the many cuts.

            "Oh Ryuko, please don't kill yourself," he mumbled.

            The girl stirred from her sleep and became angry to see Seto standing near her with his hand touching her wrist.

            "Damn you!" she screamed.  Then she grabbed the pair of scissors and began to hack away at her wrist again.

            "Ryuko stop!" he took the scissors away from her.

            "Why?  So I don't die so you can just fuck me again?!"

            "No.  I just don't want you to die."

            "Well, I do want to, so give me back the scissors."

            "Do you really want to die," he asked softly.

            "Yes, because I don't feel like fucking with you again."

            "I'm not going to rape you again."

            "You're not?"

            "No."

            Ryuko climbed out of her bed sorely.

            "Will you please forgive me?"

            "NO!" she yelled.  She punched him in the jaw again.  "You bastard!  What makes you think that I would even want to consider forgiving you?!"

            Seto was hit by another punch.

            "I hate you!  I trusted you and you raped me!  I hate you!  I will always hate you!  You're nothing but a fucking bastard!" she continued to yell, throwing punch after punch at Seto.  He stood there taking every blow without defending himself knowing that he didn't deserve to.  Blood was pouring out of his nose and his head was beginning to throb.  Finally Ryuko fell to her knees, exhausted, and weeping with her head in her hands.

            "Just go away," she sobbed.

            Seto walked to the bathroom and took out some gauze and medical tape out of the medicine cabinet.  He crouched down to her level on the floor.

            "What are you going to do?" she asked.

            "I'm not going to hurt you.  I'm just going to fix up your wrist a bit."

            "Why?"

            "Look, I'm really sorry about last night…"

            "Do you really think I care about how you feel?  You didn't care about me last night so why should I give a damn about you?"

            "Please Ryuko; you don't really want to die, do you?"

            "No."

            "Then let me help you."

            Reluctantly, Ryuko held out her hand.  The scabs on her wrist had split open and were bleeding again.  Seto wrapped the gauze carefully and snuggly on her wrist and then held it together with the tape.  She winced as Seto touched her hand, a look of hatred blazing in her eyes.

            "Ryuko, I'm sorry."

            "Will you just shut up?!"

            Seto finished putting the bandage on her arm and stood up."

            "You don't have to work here anymore, if you don't want to, and I'm not going to lock you in here again."

            "I'll still work here, but I don't ever want to see you again.  Now go."

            The teenage boy put the unused gauze and tape on her nightstand and left.  Ryuko sat down on her bed and cried.

            "I don't get it.  He was so horrible last night and now he was acting all nice.  How dare he ask that I forgive him?!  Does he even realize what it was like for me?"

            Ryuko gasped.

            "What if I'm pregnant?  The last time I had my period was three weeks ago.  No!  I can't be bearing his child!  There's still a week left my next.  Maybe I'm not pregnant.  I hope…"


	6. Aplology Accepted

**Chapter 6: Apology Accepted**

            Two weeks passed with Ryuko cooking for the Kaiba mansion and still she has not received her period.  As more weeks continued to pass, she grew more and more worried and filled with hate for Seto.  One day, she finally decided to have herself tested at a hospital only to discover that her worst fear was indeed true; she was with the child of Seto Kaiba.

            Inside of her room, she cried like the night she was raped.

            "This can't be true!  It can't!  This isn't fair!" she screamed inside her head.  She took a deep breath to calm herself.  "This child.  I can't get rid of it.  It's not his or her fault.  It's Seto's.  I won't have it killed through an abortion.  It deserves to live.  Seto had better take care of it though because this is his fault."

            A large gust of wind blew a window open scattering the many papers on her desk all over the place.  She shut the window but not without witnessing Mokuba being bullied by two larger teenage boys.  Seto ran outside and started to fight as well but was being beaten.

            "Good riddance," Ryuko said aloud.

            The girl picked up the papers that were on the floor.  She hadn't bothered to buy herself a journal so she just wrote on random pieces of paper.  A certain piece caught her eye for the handwriting was not her own.  She read the not that Seto had written to her over a month ago.  She rethought the events that happened outside.

            "My child deserves loving parents.  Maybe I should forgive him."

            Ryuko quickly moved down the stairs and out of the door.  She ran swiftly and lunged herself on one of the attackers.  One of them pulled out a knife to which was aimed at Seto.  She sent a stiff hand into the attackers arm and a large snap of bone could be heard.  The man dropped the knife and fell to ground.  A strong kick from Ryuko broke the arm of the other attacker.

            "Are you okay?" she asked Seto, who had been knocked to the ground.  His nose was bloody and a deep gash had formed on the side of his face.  "Let me help you"

            "Ryuko…" he said under his breath.  "Why?"

            "Shhh.  I'm going to help you.  You can lean on me."

            Ryuko half carried Seto into the mansion again.  Once in his room, she cleaned and dressed his blood-spattered wounds.

            "Why Ryuko?  Why did you help me?"

            "Shhh.  You need some rest.  I'll…I'll tell you later.  First get some sleep."

            To his shock, Ryuko kissed him on the forehead.  Seto's eyes widened and a lump formed in his throat.

            "This girl," he thought.  "This girl, the girl whom I raped, who hated me, saved me and…and kisses me…"

            His head whirled in pain and he dropped off into a deep, dreamless sleep.  When he awoke, Ryuko was sitting by his side.

            "Good morning," she said with a small smile.

            "Good morning…" Seto said in reply, a bit surprised.

            "Set-I mean Master?"

            "No.  You don't have to call me that.  My name is Seto."

            "Seto?"

            "Yes?"

            "There's something important that you need to know," she said calmly but urgently.  "First, I forgive you for what you did to me."

            "You do?"

            "Yes.  And second…" a tear rolled down her cheek.  "I'm bearing your child.  I found out yesterday."

            "Ryuko, I'm sorry…"

            "It's okay now.  I just want out child to be happy."

            "_Our_ child," he thought.  "Not just _my_ child.  As if she wanted…"

            "Seto, our child deserves to have loving parents who love him or her and each other.  Maybe if we love each other, or at least try to, our child might have a better life."

            "Ryuko…"

            Seto held out his hand and drew it near her abdomen, but pulled it away quickly not wanting to remind her of what had happened previously.

            "It's okay," she said taking his hand and placing it over her stomach.  "I'm not showing yet, but there is our child…"

            Seto couldn't help but hold her close to him.

            "I'm sorry…"

            "It's fine," she hugged him back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

            "Ryuko, why?"

            "I told you, I forgive you.  We need to love each other now.  For the sake of the little one."

            Ryuko started to undress herself.

            "What are you doing?" asked Seto, stunned.

            "Please take me again.  If we act on love this time, it will heal the past…"

            "But what about the child?"

            "It will be fine."

            "Ryuko, the moment I left you that night, my lust for you had ended and I started to love you instead.  Now you imply that you love me, or are going to try to love me.  I don't deserve that from you."

            "But you must accept it for the sake of our child.  If we join ourselves, we can end what happened and start over again."

            Seto daringly kissed her soft cheek.

            "I'll be gentle with you this time," he whispered into her ear.

            Ryuko kissed Seto with passion and ran her fingers through his hair.  He, in return, ran his hand down her thick hair and across her back.  The clasps of her bra were found again and unhooked and his shirt was pulled off.  Leaning over her, Seto touched her breasts and kissed them.  The bruises had still not quite worn away and Seto cursed himself for what he had done.  He lowered himself and leaned his ear against her midriff, imagining the growing child inside of her.  Ryuko continued to rub his back and shoulders, pulling him up to her chest again.  Bravely, Seto put his mouth onto her breast and ran his tongue along its tip.  The girl's legs parted as she moaned with feeling for Seto.  They took off the rest of their clothes and excited each other when Ryuko brushed her fingers against Seto's manhood.  Seto tried to restrain himself but an erection formed and he gasped desperately for Ryuko.  They kissed each other as they joined together into one, this time creating love instead of hate.  When they had exhausted each other, Ryuko went under the covers and slept by Seto's side, as he was still weak from the previous day.

            "Thank you Ryuko," Seto whispered just before they fell asleep.

            "For what?"

            "For accepting my apology."

            "Your welcome.  Just don't leave me.  Our child needs both of us."

            Ryuko kissed him and cuddled up to Seto.  She closed her eyes and Seto could feel her soft sleepful breathing against his chest.

            "I love you Ryuko."  


	7. The Child

**Chapter 7: The Child**

            As months past, Seto and Ryuko's relationship with each other grew stronger and stronger.  They discovered that they had similar interests and Seto would take hours out of his busy day to spend time with her, and help prepare for the coming baby.  At the five month mark of Ryuko's pregnancy, they were married to each other even though he was only seventeen and she sixteen.  Every night they slept by each other's sides, and everyday they would help each other with work and their lives.  The memory of the rape had faded in Ryuko's mind, but the more she loved Seto, the more it pained him.  Like his feelings for his brother, he felt that he could never let anything bad happen to the girl he loved.  He even felt that he would sacrifice himself for her if the situation needed it.

            At the nine month mark of Ryuko's pregnancy, she went into labor and Seto took her to the hospital.  They had made a joke bet on what they thought the child was going to be.  Ryuko betted for a girl while Seto betted for a boy.  Seto held her hand and comforted her during the delivery but problems arose.  Her body had not been ready to carry and have a baby so a greater amount of strength was needed on her part.

            One of the nurses called Seto aside.

            "I'm afraid," she said as if she was about to cry.  "…but your wife is dying.  She won't be able to regain her strength again…"

            "No!  Is she still alive now?  Why is she dying?"

            "She's still alive, but hurry, she is loosing blood quickly and there is nothing we can do."

            Seto ran into the room where Ryuko laid.  A baby girl rested in the gentle arms of his love.

            "Ryuko!  You can't die!  You can't!"

            "Seto, listen to me.  Promise me you'll take care of our little girl.  Promise me!"

            "I promise!  But you can't die!"

            "I'm sorry Seto.  I love you…"

            With the last bit of her strength, she pulled Seto close to herself and kissed him.  In the middle of the kiss, Seto felt her stiffen and her tongue stopped moving.

            "Ryuko!  NO!"

            For the first time in over ten years, Seto broke into tears.

            "No Ryuko!  No!  Don't go!  I…need you.  Please!  God damn it!  This is all my fault!  Please Ryuko!"

            A small hand reached up and touched Seto's cheek.  It was the small newborn girl, laughing a tiny laugh with the same smile that Ryuko possessed.  He lifted the little girl out of Ryuko's arms and held her caringly.

            "I promise you'll be happy," he told her, tears still pouring out of his deep blue eyes.  "Ryuko, I'm sorry.  I hurt you, you forgave me and loved me, please don't go!  I love you Ryuko!"

            "I'm sorry," said the nurse.  "There was nothing we could do."

            She paused for a moment.

            "What are you going to name her?"

            Seto looked at the dead mother and back to their little girl.

            "Her name is Ryuko.  Ryuko Kaiba, the same as her mother…"

            For the years that followed, there wasn't a single day where Seto didn't think about the late Ryuko or cared for and protected the little Ryuko.  To him, the child was a small version of his wife, for her looks and personality were just like his love.  In tribute to his wife, he placed a picture of her in his locket and always remembered the precious gift of love that she had given and shone him.

**The End**


End file.
